


Just a peaceful day-in (not)

by small_galaxy_child



Series: A/B/O south park [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Bebe, Alpha Stan (though not mentioned), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Wendy, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: Bebe and Wendy try to have a peaceful day-in, but somehow drama shows up at their front porch (which totally isn't Bebe's fault)





	

Wendy groaned at the familiar sound of her alarm clock going off. Usually the sound of the violin music soothed her, but after a sleepless night of the baby kicking the crap out of her stomach it was just like nails on a chalkboard to her ears.　　

　She sighed as she slowly pulled herself up, her bare feet making contact with the cold floor. Pressing the off button on the alarm, she sucked in a breath as the chill bit at her. She'd have to get onto Bebe for not turning up the heat when she found her. 

Wendy wrapped the blanket from their bed around herself and set off to go get some hot chocolate. As she padded around the corner, she heard the TV. She went into the kitchen, and looked into the living room. She watched Bebe eat what looked like oatmeal before smiling and going back to her previous goal. After she had her mug in her hands, she slowly made her way into the living room and sat next to Bebe.  
Bebe wrapped an arm around her, and Wendy responded by nuzzling into her. 

"Mornin' my beta." Bebe mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Wendy's head.

"Good morning my alpha." Wendy said back, feeling content. Bebe gently rubbed Wendy's stomach with her free hand, humming happily.

"What's the plan for today?" Bebe asked, resting her head on Wendy's lazily. "Do you wanna go out?"

Wendy snorted, "Yeah right. I'm so tired right now because of James that I'd rather have a nice stroll in hell than go out." Bebe rolled her eyes.

"I never agreed on the name James." She said teasingly.

"Well you're not carrying him so James it is." Wendy quipped, placing her hand over Bebe's on her stomach. Bebe quietly laughed at that.

"James it is then." She agreed. 

They sat together for a while, which Bebe rubbing Wendy's tummy while the TV played aimlessly in the background. Neither of them really paid attention to it, focused on each other. Suddenly the phone began ringing, bringing them out of their little world. Bebe patted Wendy's shoulder as she got up, making her way to the house phone. 

Wendy, sad at the absence of warmth and the smell of her Alpha, snuggled into the couch, pulling the covers around her closer. She heard the soft murmurs of Bebe's voice and purred, wanting her to come back quickly. 

Eventually, Bebe padded softly back, but didn't sit down. 

"Kyle's hysterical right now and he's coming over. I hope that's okay?" Bebe's voice held uncertainty, and Wendy thought it was funny for her Alpha to be so submissive.

Wendy nodded, "Yeah that's fine. I guess I'll go get dressed. Did he say why he was upset?" Bebe frowned and shook her head. 

"He said it was too important to explain over the phone, which was why I said he could come over." Wendy made an understanding noise before standing and waddling to their room.

As she got ready she thought of how Bebe and Kyle became friends. It was a weird friendship, she had to admit. At least, to her it was. Apparently they bonded over things that they hated, whether it be people at school or rumors about them. Funnily enough, a rumor that they were mated passed around school when people noticed how often they were together. Wendy shut that down fast though, making an entire announcement in the gym that she and Bebe were in a happy relationship and already planned on bonding after highschool.

Wendy realized she was already dressed after thinking too much and made her way back to the living room where Bebe was pacing.

"Okay as much as I love Kyle, why would he come to me for something? Wouldn't it be Stan since they've been close, for like, ever?" Wendy shrugged as Bebe tapped her fingers against her arms nervously.

"Maybe it's something to do with Stan? Or maybe it's just something he doesn't feel comfortable telling him." Wendy said, taking her previous place on the couch, blanket and all. Knocking was heard, and Bebe jumped and went to the front door. 

"He's such a fucking asshole!" Was all Wendy heard before Bebe started shushing the crying man. Wendy scooted to the left side of the couch as Bebe brought Kyle into the living room and sat him down. Even though they weren't close, the distressed smells that Kyle was putting out made Wendy want to comfort him so she extended her blanket out to him.

"Who's an asshole Kyle? What's wrong?" Bebe asked, petting his head. He let out a strangle groan, putting his head in his hands.

"Stan's a fucking asshole that's who!" Wendy didn't really know what to say. Sure she's dated Stan before, but that was in elementary school and they stopped talking in Middle school.

"What did he do that makes him an asshole?" Bebe continued to let his head, and Wendy eventually cuddled up to him. Both her maternal and beta instincts going off as the male omega cried. However, another smell came off him. She gently sniffed him and finally realized what it was.

"Kyle, could it be that you're... pregnant?" Wendy asked carefully and Kyle tensed underneath her hand. Wendy watched as Bebe clicked the pieces together and whispered, "Holy shit."

Kyle just began crying again, "Stan's such a fucking asshole! When I told him he asked if I wanted to get rid of it! Who the fuck asks that!? I know he doesn't think of us as something serious but it still hurts!" Wendy rubbed his back while Bebe took up her protective role. 

"I'm gonna beat his ass." Bebe announced, and Wendy quickly grabbed her arm while Kyle wailed.

"No, Bebe, while I agree Stan was wrong I don't want you going to jail." Bebe made an angry growl but relented.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you even get pregnant? Wouldn't you use protection?" Wendy interrogated, and Kyle's face and ears flushed.

"Of course I use protection! But it was Stan and I just wanted to be with him so fucking much- When we got down to it, we didn't have a condom, but my heat was so bad we just-" 

"Oh hell no Kyle Broflovski, you're not telling me you had unprotected sex during your god damn heat just because you wanted to bone your best friend!" Bebe yelled, now agitated. Kyle flinched and just put his head back into his hands. 

"I'm sorry okay!? I'm fucking sorry, but it's not like I want to get rid of the kid! It's ours and I want it." Tears were dripping onto his pants and he reeked of sadness. Wendy bit her lip and looked at Bebe. Bebe returned Wendy's look.

"Listen Kyle... if you want to keep this baby, we can help. We can't help too much as Wendy only has about two months before delivery but.... We can talk to Stan and help you in general." Bebe sighed out, and began to run her hand through Kyle's hair. Wendy nodded, "I can also give you advice on how the pregnancy goes." 

Kyle nodded, sniffling and hiccuping. "I'm really sorry, I don't even know how I'm going to tell my family... but I really appreciate you guys." Wendy gently patted his back. After a few minutes of wiping his face, he sighed.

"All right, I think I'm going to head home. I'm sorry for coming over and intruding like this." 

"S'fine, we didn't plan on doing anything anyway." Bebe said, shrugging. Bebe led him out while Wendy went back to their room to get back into her pajamas.

'So much for our peaceful day-in.' Wendy thought, tired even more than before.


End file.
